custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Our Time Video (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140106014335
Bear in the Big Blue House Season 1 Episode 10 Dancin' the Day Away I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Unknown on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 10 User Rating 3 votes Rate Now 0 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT Dancin' the Day Away Bear is feeling great, so great that he rather wants to dance. His favorite dance is the cha-cha-cha, but he finds that the kids of the Big Blue House are dancing as well. Bear finds Ojo dancing a dance created herself --- a variation on the flamenco called the "flamingo." When Bear turns on the radio in his room, but leaves to go find his maracas, Treelo comes in and dances. Bear's search leads him to the kitchen, where he finds Tutter taking a nap in the dish rack. Tutter tells Bear that he has "no rhythm, no beat," but Pip and Pop arrive to school him in dancing. Shadow sings a song about a dancing teddy bear.less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 2 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Ojo (Vicki Eibner) 0 votes Shadow (Tara Moorey) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Tuesday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (0) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo Vicki Eibner Vicki Eibner Ojo Tara Moorey Tara Moorey Shadow See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE Top 10 Happy Songs to Get You Moving Top 10 Happy Songs to Get You Moving thecelebritycafe.com Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Lifestyle Journal These 7 Things Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain. See list. These 7 Things Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain. See list. newsmaxhealth.com PHOTOS: 30 Hottest Female Athletes to Look For at the ... PHOTOS: 30 Hottest Female Athletes to Look For at the ... Rant Sports i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (10) Trivia (2) Quotes (8) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (2) ADD TRIVIA This episode features three songs: "Dancing the Day Away," "Treelo's Dance" and "The Otter Dancing School." "Treelo's Dance" doesn't really have any lyrics, but is listed in the closing credits. "Dancing the Day Away" appears without a closing quotation mark in the credits. It is Track 2 on the original Playhouse Disney album. "The Otter Dancing School" Is listed as "Otter Rap" in the closing credits and in the sing-alongs on the "Party Time" DVD. It is Track 6 on the album "More Songs from Bear in the Big Blue House." This episode includes a brief real-kids segment featuring some kids dancing. QUOTES (8) ADD QUOTES Luna: How was your day in the Big Blue House? Bear: The whole house was jumpin'. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: I don't recall seeing your Big Blue House jump. Bear: Well, the house didn't actually jump, but everybody inside did. We were dancin'. Man on Radio: And now for our hottest new selection, a song that's sweeping the country. Bear: I'm starting to feel something! Pip, Pop, Tutter and Ojo: Ya'ay! Pop: Heh heh, yeah! Man on Radio: A song we know you're gonna love --- "The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha!" Ojo, Pip and Pop: No cha-cha-cha? Pip: Bear, are you okay? Pop: Bear's gotta be sick. Pip: Are you sick, Bear? Pop: I think he's sick. He's probably ill. Tutter: Can't dance, Bear. Can't dance. Bear: Oh, come on, Tutter. Everybody can dance. Tutter: Sorry, Bear, sorry. I got no rhythm. No beat! Hmph. A mouse who can't dance. What a shame. What a pity. Bear: Hey, let's turn on my radio and se if we can't find my favorite radio station, WCHA, the station that loves to cha-cha-cha. Ojo: I think I have flamingo fever. I have to keep dancing. Bear: Ojo? Ojo: Excuse me, Bear. I am not Ojo. I am Señorita Ojo, the Spanish dance bear. But you, you may call me señorita. Bear: I'm feeling really good too. And do you know what I like to do when I'm feeling really good? I love to dance the cha-cha-cha.